Trick or Treaters
by pink fuzzy penguin
Summary: Sakura is a new girl, but for some reason she wants nothing to do with the school's most popular band Trick or Treaters. Sasuke, lead singer of the band finds Sakura's journal. Will Sakura get lucky? or will life end as she knows it. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Trick or Treaters

Ch.1 Sasuke's POV (point of view):

_2 years ago_

"Awesome. So what should we call ourselves?" Kiba asks.

I get a cool idea and say "How 'bout the Trick or Treaters?"

"WHAT! THAT"S THE STUPEDIST NAME FOR A BAND I'VE EVER HEARD OF!!!" Naruto exclaims.

"Shut up, loser, unless you have anything better," I challenge.

"I'm cool with it." Neji says.

"I don't care what we call ourselves, but could we all agree on SOMETHING?" Shikamaru lazily says.

"I'm fine with Trick or Treaters," Kiba says.

All eyes are now on Naruto.

"Fine. I unwillingly give in," he says.

_Now_

I fly around the corner and into the boy's bathroom. I can hear the disappointed fan girls moving away. Being the lead singer of a popular ban is a real hassle, especially with Ino as the Fan Club president. She's like a human mosquito, and she's just as annoying.

I pull up the hood to my jacket in an attempt to hide my identity. I go and meet Naruto at 'The Rock'. 'The Rock' is a place where all the cool people hang out. Neji and Shikamaru are already there when Naruto and I arrive. A few minutes later, Kiba pulls up in a white van. He takes out 4 bags of multicolored spray paint. We then set to work putting our band logo on the van. When we're done a small crowd has gathered to see. Ino comes up to me, puts her arm around my neck, and says "Like OMG! It's perfect! You really are something else Sasuke-kun."

I get out of Ino's grasp and see a girl with pink hair I'd never met before coming out of the school building. She walks over to our van, reads the logo, then rolls her eyes and walks away. I can't help but get the feeling that she's different from the other girls, so I pull up my hood and follow her.

Sakura's POV:

I'm Sakura Haruno. I arrive at this school from California just in time to hear the final bell for the day ringing. I check in with the office, and then I head for home, but a crowd in the schoolyard grabs my attention. When I go to see what all the fuss is about, I see a white van with the names and pictures of 5 boys, along with a logo. I know it's a band, so I roll my eyes and walk away. Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see a boy with bluish black hair I've never met before.

"I've never met you before, you're new here aren't you?" he says.

"What's it to you? Wait a sec. I know you; your picture was on that van back there. Sasuke, isn't it? Well, I've got better things to do than to stand around talking to you," with that I spin on my heel and walk away.

Sasuke's POV: I watch the girl walk away. It's the first time in I don't know how long I've met a girl that didn't instantly fall in love with me. I walk back over to everyone. "I'm going to be home if anyone needs me," I say.

As I'm driving home, I can't help thinking about that girl. When I open the front door, my mom says "Oh, Sasuke! Glad you're home. I've invited the new neighbors to dinner and I need you and Itachi's help. Could you go get him?"

"Sure."

I trudge upstairs.

"Itachi, mom wants you to help us prepare for when the new neighbors come over."

He looks up from his magazine and raises an eyebrow.

"Get your lazy but down here and help you useless sack of muck!"

He obliges.

At 6:30 the doorbell rings. I answer it and find myself face-to-face with the girl from school. We stare at each other for a few seconds, then I say "Hi there. I'm your new neighbor."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Sasuke's POV continued:

Dinner goes by awkwardly. I learn that her name is Sakura Haruno, and that's about it. After dinner, while our parents talk, Sakura spends the whole time writing in a notebook. When I get up in the morning, I see her notebook on the table. I grab it, run upstairs, and tuck it in my backpack.

At school, Sakura comes up to me and says "Ok, Sasuke. I know I left my journal at your house last night. I need it back."

"No. Not until I've read it."

"NO! There are things in there that aren't meant to be seen!"

"That should make it all the more interesting."

I start to walk away, but she spins me back around so I'm facing her again.

"Damn it Sasuke, don't you understand? My life secrets are in there! If anyone read them…"

"Here's what I'll do. I have your journal at my house. I'll bring it over right after school."

"Fine, but you better not read any of it!"

I wait till lunch, then I find a spot outside that's totally deserted. I pull out the journal and start flipping through. I see pictures, and then songs. I stop at one that's particularly touching:

If I were an eagle, I'd soar through the sky.

For many a day I'd be able to fly.

Your breath in my wings, and your love in my eye.

If I were an eagle I'd soar through the sky.

If I were a cricket, I'd play a little song.

With you right beside me, nothing could go wrong.

Your heart in my tune which is now growing strong.

If I were a cricket, I'd play a little song.

If I were a spirit, I'd stay by your side.

My presence around you, I'd never try to hide.

I'd always be with you, even if you had died.

If I were a spirit, I'd stay by your side.

**Author's Note**

I made up that song!

Then I find the journal entries. My jaw drops to the floor as I read. When I'm done, I take out my digital camera, photograph each page, blow up the writing, and now her whole journal is on my camera. The bell rings and I go to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Sakura's POV:

As he promised, Sasuke gives me back my journal after school. I look through it to make sure nothing's missing. So far it looks like my secret is safe. Mollified, I stand up, grab by bicycle, and ride to the ice-cream store. Sasuke's sitting in a corner, so I find a table as far away as possible. Unfortunately he sees me, and walks over.

Sasuke's POV: I don't know what made me go over to Sakura. When I get there, I say "Hey, I know we got off to a bad start but-"

"-Save it," she says, cutting me off. Then she stands up and moves to a different table.

The next day at school, Ino comes up to me and starts nagging me about homework. I shake her off and try to find Sakura, but she doesn't sees to be here. I keep trying to catch her on her own, but she is always surrounded by people. I finally corner her at lunch one day.

"Sakura, I've been trying to talk to you for a few days now, but you keep avoiding me. Why?"

"Sasuke, I don't want to talk to you. Why do you think I've been avoiding you? Just…just keep away from me."

Sasuke's POV:

I look at Sakura for a few moments, then I turn around and leave. If Sakura doesn't want me in her life, then I won't bother. I go and see what Ino's up to.

"Hey, Ino, I was wondering if you would like to come to a little private party I'm having, but this is just between you and me. See you next Friday, Ino-chan."

I almost die laughing at the mingled look of surprise and pleasure on her face; girls just never learn, Especially Ino.

Over the next few days I act exceptionally kind towards Ino. Then the night of the party comes. I give Itachi a list of all the people invited and tell him to stand at the door and

make sure ONLY they came in. After giving me the finger, he grudgingly agreed after I slipped a twenty in his hand.

During the party, Ino constantly flirts with me. I take her to my room where it's quieter and we can be alone.

"Ino, I think it's time we got together, I mean, you're really hot, and I like you. What do you say?"

She responds with a kiss on the lips. I grin to myself. Now it's time to find Shikamaru.

After reasoning with him for the better part of an hour, I bring the party to a close.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Sakura's POV:

For a few days, I observe Sasuke. He's become almost obsessed with her now that Ino's his girlfriend. They're always by each other, kissing, or joking, but for some reason I

have the feeling that he isn't happy. But why should I care? If he wants Ino instead of me, who am I to stop him? I don't know what I saw in him anyway. But I can't help feeling

a little more jealous every time I see them together. But I also notice things. After about a week, Shikamaru starts appearing with Sasuke and Ino. After a few days, Sasuke

seems to make up his mind. I see him ask if he can talk to him. _Good_, I think. _Sasuke has every right to feel that Shikamaru is treading on his territory_. I arrive early to

school one day and see Ino and Shikamaru talking to each other. I sneak to a spot behind them and hear…

"-so what time should I come over Shikie?"

**Author's note:**

**Gag**

"-anytime you want Ino-chan."

"And what shall we do?"

"Bring your sexy self over and find out…"

I don't try to hear any more. I look over at Sasuke. Could Ino be cheating on him? With Shikamaru? All day I ponder my situation. When I get home I look in my yearbook from

3 years previous and call the number.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answers.

"Hi, may I please speak to Rock Lee?"

"May I ask whose calling?"

I smile and respond "An old friend."

Sasuke's POV:

I have to hand it to myself. I have been playing my part perfectly. She doesn't suspect a thing. I'm awakened from my daydream by my cell phone.

"Yo, this is Uchiha."

"Hi, I'm Jhon from the Shark Bait Grill and Tavern and we were wondering if your band Trick or Treaters could perform on February 13th."

"I do believe we are open. Let me check back with you tomorrow."

"I will also need a playlist."

"No prob, talk to you tomorrow."

I check with everybody then I sit down and figure out a playlist. At 1:00 a.m., I finally find a good list:

Welcome to the Black Parade

Breaking the Habit

Numb

Famous last words

Somewhere I Belong

In the End

Bleed It Out

Satisfied, I go to sleep.

The next morning I call Jhon.

"We're on."

The day after that, at lunch I sit next to Neji. I see Ino come into the cafeteria, and I wave to her, but she sits by Shikamaru. I turn back to Neji.

"So?" he says.

"So what?" I ask.

"Aren't you going over there?"

"Why?"

"She is your girl. I would kill him if it was Ten Ten."

"Yes, but you actually like Ten Ten."

"…"

"I don't like Ino. Shikamaru does. You see?"

"You're messed up. Is this all because of Pink?"

"Yes, I'm trying to make her jealous, but it doesn't seem to be working. Any advice?"

"No."

"Screw you."

"I love you too, Sasuke."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 Sakura's POV:

After school, I prepare for tonight. I go over my things once more. While I'm driving, I call Sasuke.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke, its Sakura, where does Shikamaru live?

"1487 Shadow Lane. What's this ab-"

"-Thanks, bye."

I park a block away. I approach the house from the back. I sit down by a window and turn on my video camera.

"-Cool Shikamaru. I can't believe you really did that!"

"It wasn't that big a deal."

"Oh, and you know that little Sakura freak? Well, I was looking at Sasuke's pics and I saw photo copies of her private journal in there. Some of it was pretty interesting."

Now I don't know who I'm madder at; Sasuke or Ino.

Unfortunately, my video camera chooses that moment to beep loudly.

"Well, well, it looks like we have a little rat. Just what do you think you're doing with that video camera _Pink_."

"I'm going to show Sasuke and expose you for the cheat you are."

"Oh, you won't do that, not if you don't want your personal life exposed to the school."

"You wouldn't!"

"Watch me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Sakura's POV:

I drive home as quickly as I can. All night I stay up, wondering how to tell Sasuke without getting caught. I give up and try to sleep.

I wake up with an idea. Ino said that I couldn't tell Sasuke but she never said that I couldn't tell anyone else. I check my clock. 7:30, kinda early, but this is a call that cannot wait. I dial the number.

"C'mon Sakura, its 7:30!"

"Sorry, I couldn't wait."

I explain my situation.

"How soon can you send it?"

"Well, I can have it there by tomorrow…"

"Thanks Lee, you're the best!"

"Whatever, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Mission Accomplished.

At school I try to catch Sasuke alone, but Ino's constantly with him. At lunch I manage to get a seat next to him.

"Sasuke, I need to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's about Ino. I think she's-"

"-Oh hi Sasuke, Sakura. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Ino says in a tone full of implications.

"No," I say. I give Sasuke a frustrated and apologetic look ad move over to where Naruto is.

Sasuke's POV: 

Ok. That was weird. What did Sakura want to tell me, and why did she leave when Ino came?

These thoughts tumble through my head as I make my way towards the schoolyard. I see Ino.

"Hey," I call to her. She waits for me to catch up. Can you meet me at my house after school tomorrow?" I ask.

"Sure," she replies.

"See you then," I say.

"Bye."

She turns and walks back to the courtyard.

I sigh, then call Neji.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sasuke."

"Hey, what's up?"

I tell him my plan.

"Whoa, you sure you want to do this?" He asks.

"I've got to."

"There will be hell to pay," he warns.

"I know."

"You're crazy."

"You're just now noticing?"

"Shut up. And good luck," He says.

"Thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next day passes too quickly. I find myself at my house waiting for Ino. The doorbell rings, and I go to answer it. _Just get it over with_ I tell myself.

"Hey, Ino."

"Hi Sasuke. What's up?"

We sit down.

"I don't know how to really say this, but Ino, I'm breaking up with you."

"WHAT!"

"Oh, come on," I say, starting to get irritated. "Everyone knows you've been cheating on me with Shikamaru. I've tried to be patient, but I can't do it anymore. It's over."

"You can't do this!"

I stand up and open the door.

"Watch me."

She storms out the door, glaring at me. I close it, thinking about how much worse that could have been. I turn around. Itachi's staring at me in amusement.

"Shut up," I mutter as I walk to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7 Sakura's POV:  


The next day at school, as I walk around, whenever I pass someone, whispering and pointing follow. I catch some of the things:

"…poor girl, who would do such a thing?"

"Do you think that's really true that she…"

"Um, hello, people!" I say, starting to get irritated. "I can hear every word you're saying!"

Fortunately the bell rings, and I hurry to class. The stares and mutters follow me through the day, and even the teachers look at me funny. At lunch, when I walk in, the entire cafeteria falls silent. I get my lunch and walk to an empty table. With a sidelong glance at everyone, Sasuke gets up and sits down by me. The cafeteria breaks out in loud discussion.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. I have no idea who did it."

"Did what?"

"You haven't heard?!"

"No…"

"I'm sorry. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you know your journal entries? Well, someone put all of them on the school's bulletin boards."

"Ino…" I hiss under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. I gotta go."

I march over to Ino's table and stand behind her.

Naruto, sitting across from her, looks up from his food and almost falls off the seat when he sees my expression.

"What? What is it?" Ino asks, turning around.

My eyes narrow to slits.

"We need to talk."

Ino stands up, her expression matching mine.

"What about, _Pink_?"

Naruto stares at us with wide, scared eyes.

**Author's note**

**Idiot!**

"About this mess. Where do you get off posting my journal when I didn't even tell Sasuke anything?"

"Oh, so you think _I_ did it?"

"Um, let me think…YES! Was it not you that threatened to expose me if I told Sasuke anything? And even though I didn't he broke up with you, right?"

"Yeah, but I never had any intention of actually doing it if you did tell."

I take a step back, my expression guarded.

"So you didn't do it?"

She steps towards me, her eyes pleading me to believe her.

"No Sakura."

"Well if you didn't, who did?" I ask, feeling utterly bewildered.

Shikamaru stands up, his eyes cold.

"I did."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8 Sakura's POV:

"You?!"

He glares at me.

"Yes, me. I knew Ino would never do it, so I decided to tale matters into my own hands."

"But why?" Sasuke says, appearing beside me.

He turns to Sasuke.

"I wanted you to see what kind of person she is. All you talk about is _her_. I thought that if you knew her for what she is that you would forget about her."

"You're wrong," He says. I've never seen him so angry.

Ino's expression turns hard. Shikamaru reaches out to touch her shoulder when she suddenly whips around and smacks him.

"Don't you touch me," She hisses. "How could you just ruin someone's life like that? You make me sick. And I bet you're not even the least bit sorry."

She turns on her heel and stalks away. Shikamaru starts to follow her, but Sasuke grabs the back of his shirt and tugs him roughly back.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growls. "I'm not done with you yet."

I glance at them, and Sasuke nods at me. I hurry after Ino. I find her under a tree in the schoolyard.

When she sees me, she stands up, runs towards me, and throws her arms around my neck.

"I'm so sorry!" she gasps. "I swear I had no idea."

"It's ok," I say awkwardly patting her back. "I know."

She seems to calm down a little.

"You alright?"

She smiles.

"Better."

I smile back, and head towards the school building to see what has become of Shikamaru.

When I get there, I see the principal scolding both of them.

"…fighting like this. You boys are lucky if you don't get expelled. Just look at the two of you."

I stick my head a little further around the corner. Shikamaru is nursing a bloody nose and a black eye, and except for a bruise on his arm, Sasuke looks otherwise unharmed.

I catch Sasuke's eye. He gives me just the slightest nod.

I wait outside, and sure enough, Sasuke comes walking out of the building.

I jump up and run to him.

"Are you alright?"

He smiles

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He studies me for a moment.

"What about you?"

I try to smile, but it doesn't work.

Softly, he puts his arm around me and presses me close to him. I don't know how long we stood there, a minute, an hour, but when we separated, it was too soon.

"I assume you don't want to go back to class," he says.

I shake my head, fighting tears, realizing finally that the whole school knows what happened in California.

He takes out his cell phone, calls Neji and asks him to pick up his car, then takes me to mine and drives me home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. To all my fanfic fans, the end is in sight!**

**Have fun reading, and most importantly PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZE KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 9: Sakura's POV:**

When we get to my house, I let us in, and we immediately climb up to my room. We sit down on my bed. Sasuke doesn't say anything, and I take the chance to tell my story.

"3 years ago, I was a student at Cider High in California," I begin. "I was pretty much on my own for the first year. Everyone targeted me for everything. I was the one who was always blamed. Even the teachers were against me. Desperate, I tried to make some friends. I got involved with the wrong group, but I tried to ignore that, because for a time, I actually fit in. Then my sophomore year came. My 'friends' decided that they had had enough of being nice to me. They said that if I wanted them to continue being my friends, I had to do certain…things." I pause. Sasuke says quietly "What did they make you do?"

I take a shaky breath.

"At first they made me steal things, or do their classwork. Then when I became more 'mature', they did things to me…bad things."

Sasuke puts his arm around me, and I lean onto him.

My voice is now a whisper.

"I was so close to snapping. Then I met a guy named Rock Lee. He literally saved me. He would stand up for me whenever anyone would pick on me, and he made sure that I felt safe. I owe him my sanity."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke says. "For everything."

Then, slowly, he puts his hand on my cheek, then he softly kisses me.

"Sakura Haruno, I love you and I will make sure that nothing like that ever happens again," he vows.

"I love you too, Sasuke," I say.

The next day, we heard the news. Shikamaru had been expelled. Ino and I became best friends, although she never quite forgave Sasuke for setting her up. Sasuke and I became inseparable, and now I'm waiting in the crowd at Shark Bait Grill and Tavern, getting ready to hear the best show of my life.

The End


End file.
